


Pocky Day

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluffyfest, Teenage Frisk, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Sans convinces Papyrus to confess his feelings for Frisk. He decides to use Pocky sticks to do so. I'm terrible at writing summaries but I hope you enjoy the story.





	

Papyrus paced back and forth in the kitchen with his hand over his chin. His brother, Sans, peeked over at him from the couch worriedly.  
"Uh, bro? Are you alright?"  
"Does it LOOK like I'm alright, Sans?! I've been plagued with the worst of dilemmas!"  
Sans raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
Papyrus stomped angrily. "Feelings!" He crossed his arms and sighed. "Why must someone as great as me be cursed with something as trivial as this?"  
"Feelings..like romantic-type ones?" Sans asked with a smug half-smile.

Papyrus blushed. "N-No! That's...that's not what I..."  
Sans chuckled. "Bro, you're a terrible liar." He walked up to Papyrus and playfully nudged his arm. "So? Who is it?"

Papyrus's blush deepened. "It's...it's.." He mumbled something that Sans couldn't hear.

Sans put his hand behind his ear sarcastically. "Hm? What was that, bro? Who do you like?"

Papyrus growled softly and knit his eyebrows. "I, um..I-I like..." He sighed. ".....Frisk."

Sans's mouth dropped open in shock. "W-What? No way..." His arms fell to his sides. He made an expression that looked like he was trying to figure out the chemical build of spaghetti. Papyrus looked down sadly.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." The corners of Sans's mouth pulled and slowly became a huge smile. He lightly smacked Papyrus's shoulder and let out a laugh. "Papy, you sly dog, you!"

Papyrus looked at his brother with surprise. "Huh?"

Sans laughed again. "I had no idea, bro. So, when's the wedding?"

Papyrus blanched. He let out a small scream of frustration and blushed. "What the hell, Sans?! I haven't even told her yet!" Sans laughed, until what Papyrus said sunk in.

"Wait, what? You serious, bro?" Papyrus realized what he said and frantically tried to cover it up. "I-I-I mean...Uh! Ye-yes..I mean..!" Sans frowned. "Well, what are you waiting for? You need to tell her!"

"I've tried, but every time it ends up being super awkward! I don't know what else to do!" Papyrus frowned. He stomped his foot onto the ground loudly.  
Sans scratched the back of his head. "You gotta think of something, bro. She deserves to know."

Papyrus thought for a grand total of two seconds and exclaimed loudly. "Argh! I can't think of anything!"  
Sans searched through the pantry and pulled out a small brown-and-red box. He handed the box to Papyrus. "Try these."  
"'Pocky'?" Papyrus took the box and looked at it, puzzled. "What are these?"  
"Remember the spaghetti scene in 'Lady and the Tramp'?" Sans asked with a chuckle.  
Papyrus nodded furiously. "Of course! It's my favorite part! But what does that have to do with these 'Pocky' things?"  
Sans winked. "It's the same thing. You have to end up eating the same one."  
Papyrus furrowed his eyebrows. "Hm. How do I do that without Frisk knowing?"  
Sans shrugged. "I dunno. Just go for it."  
Papyrus frowned. He shoved the Pocky box in his pocket and stepped out of his house. He took the long route to Frisk's house, so he could regret his decisions in complete detail. Papyrus reached the door to Frisk's house a lot quicker than expected. He raised his arm to knock, but faltered. He took a deep breath and pushed his hair back. "Come on, me! The Great Papyrus cannot be afraid!" He raised his fist and knocked loudly. The doorknob jiggled and the door swung open. A regal-looking lady with a purple dress stepped onto the porch.  
"Oh, hello, Papyrus!" Toriel said happily.  
"Oh, um, hi."  
"What can I do for you, dear?" Toriel said with a soft smile.  
Papyrus messed with his hair. "I-I was..um, looking for Frisk. Is she here?"  
Toriel seemed surprised. "Oh, yes, she's in the backyard with Asriel. Come in, would you?"

Papyrus nervously followed Toriel through the house to her backyard. They went outside and saw Frisk and Asriel running around in the grass. Frisk caught Papyrus's eye and stopped in the middle of the field. Asriel looked over with a smile and waved. "Howdy, Papyrus!" he called. Frisk waved too, and ran over happily. "Hi, Papy!" She hugged Papyrus's waist, catching him off-guard. Papyrus blushed and let out a small shriek. Frisk didn't seem to hear it and continued talking. "So, what's up?"

Papyrus looked at Toriel and Asriel. "Um, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Frisk...alone."  
Toriel caught on right away. "O-Oh, of course, come on, Asriel, help me make lunch."  
Asriel knew it too. He winked at Papyrus and smiled at Toriel. "Okay, mom! See you later, Frisk." The two of them walked inside, leaving Frisk and Papyrus alone.  
Frisk looked at Papyrus with confusion. "Uh, Paps? What's going on?"  
Papyrus averted his eyes. "I..I, um..Boy, is it hot out here!"  
Frisk raised an eyebrow. Papyrus sighed. "Frisk, I-I..." He remembered his original plan and pulled the box of Pocky sticks out of his back pocket. He broke it open and held it out to Frisk. "Frisk, would you like a strange biscuit stick, called Pocky?"  
Frisk shrugged and pulled one out of the box. She put the tip of the chocolate side into her mouth. She held onto it like she was going to take a bite, but before she could, Papyrus grabbed her hand. Frisk blushed. Papyrus went in closer, biting off a section of the stick. His face went totally red. Frisk didn't know what was happening, but didn't pull away. The Pocky was only about half the size it used to be. If Papyrus went in any closer....  
Papyrus pulled away, still holding Frisk's hand. He took a deep breath and chuckled softly. "Don't hate me for this."  
Before Frisk could figure out what he meant, Papyrus bit the rest of the Pocky stick, closing the distance between them. Their lips touched, neither one wanting to pull away. Frisk had to, however, as she couldn't stop laughing. Papyrus looked away sadly. "I knew you would reject my feelings. I'm sorry, Frisk, I thought you deserved to know."  
Frisk snorted, and had to take a deep breath to stop herself from coming off as insane. "What are you talking about, Paps? You don't need to apologize!"  
Papyrus looked up, surprised. "W-What?"  
Frisk felt herself start to laugh again, and fought to keep it down. "I'm not rejecting anything. I'm accepting your feelings, as I feel the same," she said with a large smile. Papyrus blushed and laughed triumphantly. "I knew it! Nobody can resist the Great Papyrus!"  
Frisk threw her arms around him and kissed him again, but only for a second. Papyrus picked her up and swung her around a few times, both laughing all the while. Papyrus set Frisk down. He felt as though he would never stop smiling. "Well, Frisk, shall we go spread the news?"  
Frisk nodded and pulled another Pocky out of the box. "My thoughts exactly."  
Papyrus wrapped his arm around her and they walked inside, together.


End file.
